Reduced
by Eyto
Summary: Après Conan et Ai, c'est Shuichi Akai qui se voit être rajeuni. Dans la peau d'un enfant de 7 ans, sa relation avec Conan et Ai prend des tournures sévères, tandis qu'un certain Amuro Tooru enquête...
1. L'incident de Raiha Pass

**Reduced**

_Il était l'ennemi numéro 1 de l'Organisation, la cible à abattre... c'était donc bien normal de me demander de le tuer, d'une balle dans le poumon puis dans la tête comme convenu. Mais lorsque Gin m'a ordonné de lui faire avaler une étrange pilule, ni lui, ni moi ne pouvions faire quoi que ce soit. Shuichi Akai allait réellement mourir..._

* * *

École Teitan.

Lundi 16.

Tous les élèves qui venaient d'arriver dans la cour entrèrent dans les couloirs du bâtiment principal. Conan suivit le pas, accompagné d'une Haibara toujours aussi neutre, et des trois enfants qui le suivaient dans ses aventures.

Classe B. Ils étaient arrivés.

Sumiko Kobayashi fit entrer les élèves dans la classe, reprenant ainsi leurs places respectives. L'enseignante, après avoir demandé le calme, tapota dans ses mains avec un grand sourire inhabituel. Elle se contenta de se mettre devant le tableau, comme un homme politique devant son pupitre, pour annoncer une grande nouvelle.

- Nous accueillons un nouvel élève parmi nous ! annonça-t-elle fièrement.

Cette annonce fut suivi par des chuchotements, des questions, et des discussions un peu partout dans la salle. Sumiko redemanda le calme, levant un peu plus le ton.

- Le voici justement.

Elle ouvrit la porte, et le garçon entra.

Conan lâcha son stylo, sentit con cœur battre soudainement le tout accompagné d'une goutte de sueur qui dévalait sa joue à toute allure.

"A-Akai-san ?!" pensa-t-il.

_(==)_

Trois jours plus tôt.

BANG.

La balle sorti du revolver de la jeune femme et toucha Akai de plein fouet, s'enfonçant ainsi sûrement dans la poitrine de l'agent du FBI. Du moins, ce qui était prévu à la base, car tout ceci n'était qu'un subterfuge commun pour faire passer ladite personne pour mort.

Tout se passait exactement comme convenu par le garçon. Un peu de stress chez chacun d'entre eux, mais valait mieux ça que d'éliminer un vrai agent, surtout celui qui était capable de détruire l'Organisation. Vint ensuite la seconde étape, elle s'avança vers Akai qui mimait sa douleur tout en s'efforçant de manipuler sa respiration avec attention.

- Arrêtes-toi.

Gin prononça ses mots avec une telle brutalité que même Kir s'attendait à recevoir une balle entre les deux yeux. La jeune femme se retint de lâcher un soupire d'énervement.

- Utilise le médicament dans ta poche.

Shuichi écarquilla les yeux, tandis que Rena exécuta ses ordres. Elle sortit la pilule rouge et blanche comme lui avait demandé Gin, et fronça les sourcils tout en criant intérieurement. Tant pis, le FBI ne devait pas être une gêne, et peut-être que Akai survivrait au poison... qui sait ?  
Mais là, elle n'avait plus le choix. C'était soit lui, soit elle, et vous dans cette situation... que feriez-vous ?

Rena Mizunashi saisit l'arrière de la tête de l'agent du FBI et le força à avaler le poison suivit d'une gorgée d'eau bien fraiche. Elle le laissa à l'abandon près de la portière, avant de déposer une bombe sur le siège.

Son cœur rata un battement quand Akai senti une chaleur s'emparer de lui. Peu à peu sa vue se flouta et dans une énième douleur, il perdit connaissance en tombant sur le siège. La bombe affichait maintenant 30 secondes, et sous l'œil de Rena au volant de sa voiture, Shuichi commençait à rétrécir. Des centimètres, puis un mètre complet, et il se retrouva dans la peau d'un jeune écolier de maximum 7 ou 8 ans. Il venait de perdre 20 ans en très exactement 22 secondes. L'agent de la CIA était choqué.

Au final, il avait survécu. Y'avait juste un léger souci de taille.

Il ouvrit les yeux, se rendant compte de son petit problème de perspective.

- Qu'est-ce que...

5 secondes. Dans 5 secondes il allait se transformer en vieux tas de cendre à cause de l'explosion programmé. Tout qu'à la base il devait partir dans la voiture de Rena, et elle l'avait laissé tomber. Quoique ça aurait paru suspect...

Plus le choix, il sauta tête la première dans le précipice, tout en recevant une partie du souffle chaud de l'explosion dans le dos.

L'agent du FBI termina sa course en contrebas, dans des feuillages et buissons, du sang coulant de sa tête et un peu partout sur son corps d'enfant. Il allait sûrement mourir d'un instant à l'autre...

_(==)_

"A-Akai-san ?!" pensa-t-il.

Sa réaction était totalement normale dans une telle situation. Que faisait l'atout majeur du FBI dans une école primaire et... en enfant ? Il avait été lui aussi rajeuni ? Mais comment était-ce possible ?

Le plan n'avait pourtant pas de faille. Gin avait dû demander à Kir de lui faire avaler le poison... mais pourquoi ? Et surtout, pourquoi avait-il survécu lui aussi ? Y avait-il quelque chose de spécial ?

Eh bien au moins, Subaru Okiya n'allait pas exister.

Le détective était au dernier rang, seul, sur la place de gauche si vous voyez à la place de Mlle Kobayashi. Devant lui, Ai Haibara, et Ayumi côte à côte.

- Voici Shuichi Akai. Soyez gentil avec lui.

"Shuichi Akai ?!" pensa Conan." Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas changé son nom ?"

C'était mauvais. Haibara avait déjà entendu ce nom au FBI.

Lorsque l'agent prit place à côté du détective qui le regardait avec curiosité, la jeune scientifique senti son cœur se serrer. Akai, FBI, Dai, Akemi. Tous ses souvenirs en une fraction de seconde.

Son œil croisa le regard de l'homme au bonnet.

"On est très mal." pensa le détective.

* * *

Dooooonc.

A savoir que cette fic mettre en scène un triangle amoureux entre Conan, Ai et Shuichi. Je vais aussi me baser sur des éléments de l'arc Bourbon, comme par exemple, l'affaire du braquage de la banque.

Sur ces mots, je vous laisse :)

Si ça vous a plu n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, sans inscription, gratuit et d'une durée de 30 seconds max sur le bouton ci-dessous ;)

À bientôt :D


	2. Scar Akai entre en jeu

**Reduced**

_Un homme au bonnet noir, un passé quelque peu tragique, un regard froid, un comportement mystérieux, une aura ténébreuse. C'est bien lui, le Silver Bullet, mais aussi Dai Moroboshi..._

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

« N-Non... ça ne peut pas... »

Haibara du se retenir de vers quelques larmes sur son bureau. La jeune scientifique avait déjà entendu parler d'Akai, comme étant un agent du FBI très intelligent capable de compromettre les plans de l'Organisation. Mais elle ne savait pas que cet homme et Dai Moroboshi ne faisait qu'un. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était idiote, c'était pourtant si évident une fois le tout éclairci.

Sauf que maintenant, c'était la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase.

Déjà, comment l'agent du FBI avait été lui aussi victime du poison qu'elle avait conçue ? Pourquoi avait-il lui aussi survécu ? Le croyait-il mort ? Et surtout, pourquoi avoir gardé son véritable nom en entrant dans l'école, voulait-il la mort de toutes les personnes qu'il allait côtoyait ?

Il était responsable de la mort de sa sœur, Akemi Miyano. C'était de sa faute.

Le détective du calmer légèrement Haibara, en un simple regard. Elle devait éviter tout contact avec Shuichi Akai pour le moment, histoire d'éviter tout conflit inutile entre les deux personnes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? murmura Conan à Shuichi.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et fit signe de tête. C'était pas vraiment le moment de parler apparemment, surtout qu'Haibara pouvait largement entendre leur conversation, et l'agent du FBI savait qu'elle risquait d'être légèrement remonté contre lui une fois un premier échange. Si discussion il y a, vu la foudre qui venait de tomber entre eux.

Conan passa ainsi le cours à surveiller le regard d'Akai, et celui d'Haibara. Et ils se croisaient difficilement à plusieurs reprises.

(==)

- Nous n'en sommes pas sûrs ! répliqua Vermouth. « Kir aurait très bien pu monter un stratagème c'est bien dans sa nature. »

La tueuse foudroya Vermouth du regard. Elle lui avait déjà demandé si elle était une "noc", auquel elle avait répondu négativement. Mais au fond, Vermouth savait vraiment, qui elle était réellement.

- Bourbon ne croit pas à la mort de notre ennemi. C'est lui qui est en charge de l'affaire... reprit Vodka.

- Bah... tant que ce détective ne traine pas dans nos pattes, ça ira, répondit Gin.

L'homme en noir se leva puis croisa le regard de Kir, qui fronça à son tour les sourcils. Il ne valait mieux pas pour elle que l'Organisation apprenne la nouvelle sur Akai, agent ayant rétréci.

(==)

- Expliques-toi maintenant !

Conan prit les deux épaules d'Akai dans un coin à l'abri des regards de la cour de récrée. Shuichi répliqua en attrapant fermement les mains du détective avant de le repousser de manière "gentil".

- Elle ne m'a pas tiré dessus. En revanche, Gin a demandé à ce que j'avale une étrange pilule. Mais ce qui m'étonne le plus, c'est comment VOUS avez pu rétrécir également, Kudo Shinichi-kun.

Le détective fit un pas de recul.

- Peu importe... tout ça doit rester entre nous. Et concernant Haibara... tu ne dois pas la voir.

- Je dois la voir, répliqua froidement Akai. « Je dois lui parler de ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Conan serra les dents.

- Tu ne PEUX pas. Et d'abord... pourquoi avoir gardé ton vrai nom ?

Shuichi soupira longuement.

Finalement, il repoussa une fois encore Conan qui retira ses mains des épaules de l'agent. Il plongea son regard froid dans celui du détective qui avait du mal à garder son calme.

- Ah~ je ne peux pas t'en parler, mais de toute manière la police m'a retrouvé avec mes papiers. Un inspecteur du nom de Takagi sait donc qui je suis...

« Super... » pensa Conan.

- Maintenant, Kudo Shinichi-kun, la question est : où vais-je loger ?

Dans l'ombre d'un mur du bâtiment principal, une étrange silhouette surveilla la conversation. Un regard ferme, et un téléphone portable, cette même personne disparut dans l'obscurité des couloirs.

Dans un même temps, Haibara espionna également le jeune détective. Son cœur rata un battement.

Ainsi, l'agent qui faisait équipe avec Conan était cet homme ? Mais... elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit mis en danger, simplement car son cœur le lui refusait. Elle avait un certain attachement pour lui. Mais ce garçon aux mèches noires... quelque chose clochait, comme si...

« Non. C'est celui qui a causé la perte de ma sœur. Je ne peux pas éprouver le moindre sentiment à son égard. »

- Chez moi. Dans la résidence Kudo.

Haibara écarquilla les yeux.

« Non, pas ça. »

Shuichi hocha la tête.

- Cependant, j'ai une question te poser...

Il s'approcha de l'oreille du jeune détective et y glissa quelques mots. Conan ria faiblement par la suite, suivit d'un "non" à peine audible.

- Tu en es sûre ? souffla Akai.

- Elle n'en serait pas capable...

L'œil droit d'Akai parcourra les environs. Il venait d'y repérer Haibara, et dans un léger sourire, celui-ci laissa Conan seul. Le détective prit une autre direction, gardant toujours un léger sourire.

Maintenant, il fallait s'assurer que l'Organisation ne soit pas à ses trousses, et tout se passerait pour le mieux. C'est comme si Subaru Okiya avait existé non ?

Avec une légère différence, certes.

D'un autre côté, il était inquiet pour Haibara. Peut-être pourrait-elle passer à l'action, et tentait de coincer Akai ? Mais en même temps, la peur la paralysant, elle ne pourrait même pas l'approcher.

(==)

- Comment ? Tu sais déjà où est Akai ? s'étonna Vermouth. Elle venait de monter dans une voiture blanche, appartenant à un jeune homme au teint mat.

Bourbon sourit.

- Vermouth... dis-moi. A-t-on encore des pilules expérimentales de l'Apotoxine ?

L'actrice américaine ria légèrement quand elle entendit la question du jeune homme. C'était stupide, qu'allait-il faire d'un poison à peine testé et à peine commencé ? Non... c'était plus que ça, mais bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas le dire.

Pour Anokata.

Pour elle.

- Oui. Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle.

- En cas de secours... je sais où trouver Shuichi, mais en cas de besoin, je pourrais en avoir besoin.

Il accéléra et se dirigea vers le quartier de Beika.

- Et que vas-tu faire pour commencer ? demanda-t-elle. « Et où est Akai ? Expliques-toi mieux ! »

- Je vais sortir un déguisement, histoire de l'attirer dans un piège. Je saurais ainsi si le FBI est au courant, ou non.

Vermouth leva un sourcil.

(==)

_Le lendemain,_

Akai sorti de la résidence, accompagné par Conan. Ce mardi était un jour exceptionnellement férié pour l'école primaire. Ainsi, voir sortir les deux garçons à 8 heures du matin, sous une chute de neige, n'était pas tout à fait normal.

Sous le regard d'Haibara, sourcils froncés, Conan monta dans la voiture d'une mystérieuse personne suivit de l'agent du FBI.

Le détective savait pas du tout où Akai l'emmener, mais il lui faisait confiance.

- D'ailleurs où va-t-on ?

Ou presque...

- Bourbon.

Conan écarquilla les yeux.

- C'est le nom de code d'un membre de l'Organisation. Il enquête sur moi, mais n'apparaît pas, ne trouves-tu pas ça étrange ?

Le détective haussa les épaules. Selon la direction qu'ils prenaient actuellement, ils se rendaient... au centre commercial. Seulement, pour quoi faire ?

- Je vais t'éclairer. Bourbon est actuellement déguisé en moi. Et pour le retrouver, quoi de mieux que d'enquêter sur les lieux de ses achats ?

- Comment sais-tu ça toi ? répliqua Conan.

Shuichi sortit son téléphone portable. Un étrange message s'y trouvait, avec une photo.

Il s'agissait d'Akai, avec une brulure sur la joue, marchant dans le centre commercial à son ouverture.

* * *

Et voilààààà !

Prochain chapitre, affaire dans le centre avec Jodie et Scar Akai :) Mais pas que... une jeune fille a suivi Conan- je n'en dirai pas plus.

Ai : Merciii :D Depuis le temps que je voulais en écrire une XD

Anada : Skype ;)

Toma : Tout pitit oui XD Merci à toi ;)

75aichan : Merci beaucoup :D Ouais, romance entre les trois personnages, pour l'instant c'est plus du Scar Akai mais je compte m'orienter sur Shiho-Akemi-Shuichi après ^^ Et des tensions, ça va aller très loin ;)

May : Pourquoi ? Ah ça... je ne dirais rien ;p Merci sinon ;)

À bientôt :D


End file.
